Comme un père
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Petite fanfiction retraçant les sentiments de Pierre à l'encontre de Arno. Rating T par précaution, langage grossier d'un personnage, devinez lequel ;)


**Comme un père**

Pierre Bellec ne faisait les choses que parce qu'il estimait que c'était son devoir, sa mission, sa vocation. Depuis qu'il s'était engagé comme simple troufion pendant la guerre de sept ans, jusqu'à qu'il forme des apprentis Assassins en France, il l'avait fait par sens du devoir. Mais, quand il a formé Charles Dorian, il avait senti quelque chose de différent en lui, un lien se créer avec cet homme de dix ans son cadet, qui ne savait ni prendre son épée correctement, ni se tenir comme il fallait pour se battre, et pour couronner le tout, qui n'avait jamais versé la moindre goutte de sang. Pourquoi un homme pareil s'obstinait à vouloir devenir Assassin ? Bellec ne comprenait pas. Lors d'un entraînement, après une des nombreuses défaites de Charles, Pierre lui posa la question.

« -Dis donc merdeux, commença l'homme de son habituel ton bourru. Pourquoi tu tiens absolument à devenir un Assassin si se n'est pas pour botter les culs des Templiers ?

-Parce que, expliqua Charles en se dressant bien droit. Je veux que mon fils soit fier de moi, je veux qu'il puisse voir l'avenir d'une meilleur façon que moi. Je veux qu'il soit libre.

-T'as un fils, toi ! Pouffa Bellec.

-Oui, il est né il n'y a pas si longtemps et sa mère nous a abandonnés. À cause de moi... Soupira Charles. Et je veux faire en sorte qu'il puisse construire quelque chose de grand pour les générations futures. Comme mes ancêtres avant moi.

Bellec éclata d'un rire gras.

-Toi alors, tu me fera toujours rire merdeux ! Tu commences tout juste à savoir te battre et tu veux qu'il prenne exemple sur toi ! Il tiendra pas longtemps dans ce bordel qu'on appel le Monde.

-Tu as raison, ricana Charles. Pour l'instant je ne suis qu'un simple aspirant, incapable de tuer mes assaillants, mais un jour, je deviendrais un véritable Assassin. Et ce jour là, je veux que mon fils puisse dire, "Mon père est un héro". Et peut-être que lui aussi, il suivra ma voie. J'espère que tu seras là pour le former comme il se doit. Au moins, mieux que moi.

-T'es en train de dire que je te forme mal merdeux, j'ai dû mal comprendre là ! T'es pas doué c'est tout.

-Voyons ça ! Fit Charles en fonçant sur Pierre. »

Au fil du temps, Pierre et Charles sont devenus proches. Charles avait fait de sacré progrès au combat et Pierre s'ouvrait doucement à lui. Ils étaient plus que des amis, des frères, pas des frères de l'ordre des Assassins, mais comme de vrais frères qui s'entre-aident et se font confiance.

Un jour, alors qu'ils étaient en mission tout les deux dans le but de traquer plusieurs cibles Templières, Dorian confia sa montre à Bellec.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse de cette babiole ? Cracha l'homme.

-On va se séparer en deux, pour couvrir plus de terrain. Je veux que tu me la rendes à la fin de la mission, si je survis.

-T'as pas intérêt à crever, merdeux. Je t'ai trop bien formé ! Siffla Bellec en rangeant la montre.

-Il est plus que temps de mettre cette formation en pratique, mon ami. Ricana Dorian.

Ils activèrent tout les deux leurs visions d'aigle, localisant quelques groupes de Templiers épars.

-Je prends ceux de droite et toi ceux de gauche, on se retrouve au milieu pour en finir avec notre cible. Compris ?

-Oui, acquiesça Charles. »

Les deux Assassins se séparèrent, éliminant les agents des Templiers. Mais Bellec apprit que leur cible n'était pas là ce soir. Pierre bifurqua alors vers la position qu'occupait Charles en passant par les toits. Il trouva alors son ami au prise avec un agent Templier. Le Maître exécuta parfaitement son assassinat aérien.

« -Merci, mon ami. Souffla Dorian.

-Faut bien que tu retournes auprès de ton petit en un seul morceau, hein merdeux ? Se moqua Bellec, sortant la montre et la lançant à son ami. T'as fait tomber ça.

-Et la cible ? Demanda Charles.

-Elle n'est pas là. Grinça Pierre. »

L'année qui suivit fut sûrement la plus dure pour Pierre et Charles, tout deux appelé sur des missions, mais en solitaire. Un jour, ils se retrouvaient dans les boyaux de Paris.

« -Tiens salut merdeux ! T'as une mine à chier ! Siffla Bellec moqueur.

-Je me sens à chier, mon ami. Soupira le noble assis dans un coin.

Depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissaient, c'était la première fois que Charles lâchait une insulte.

-Tu veux m'en parler ? Demanda Pierre d'un ton plus gentil et en s'installant à ses côtés.

-Merci mon ami, mais je pense que ça ne suffira pas.

La mine de Charles était tirée, fatiguée.

-C'est ton petit qui te cause des misères ?

-Arno ? Non. Sourit Charles. C'est ces missions qui n'en finissent pas.

Dorian soupira et sorti sa montre, regardant l'aiguille trotter dans le cadrant.

-Pierre, je crois que ma vie est menacée.

-Dis pas ça imbécile ! Râla l'ours.

-Je suis très sérieux, mon ami. Pierre, je veux que tu me promette une chose. Je veux que tu prennes soin de mon fils, quoi qu'il m'arrive, occupe t'en comme ton propre enfant.

-Tu délires ! S'écria Bellec en se levant. Moi, m'occuper d'un môme comme étant le mien ! Tu n'es pas sérieux merdeux !

-Je t'en prie. Tu es le seul en qui je peux avoir confiance. Jures moi que tu feras tout ton possible pour t'occuper de lui.

Bellec soupira.

-Ouais, d'accord. Je jure sur ma vie que je m'occuperai de ton morveux. Et que je brûle en enfer si je n'y arrive pas !

-Merci mon ami. Merci Pierre. »

Ce fut la dernière fois que le Maître voyait son allié. Les derniers mots qu'ils avaient échangés. Car le 27 décembre de cette année, Charles mourut entre les mains d'un traître Assassin. Le Maître s'en voulu, il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été là, il s'en voulu de l'avoir lâcher dans cette mission qu'il savait impossible pour Charles, il en voulu à ce traître d'avoir exécuté son ami aussi facilement. Et, évidemment, cela n'a fait qu'attiser encore plus la haine des Templiers de Pierre, il s'enfonça dans l'alcool, les combats clandestins et le jeu. Après ça, Pierre poursuivit des chimères sous forme de symboles disséminés dans les prisons de la capitale, prétextant une mission. Il tenta de décrypter les glyphes du passé, espérant trouver une réponse. De temps à autre, il se battait avec les détenus, histoire de s'entretenir, ou de changer d'aile, voir parfois de prison quand les gardiens en avaient assez. Il avait oublié ces années avec Dorian, sa promesse. Jusqu'à son arrivé à la Bastille, où un jeune freluquet arriva à moitié conscient. Du coin de la cellule, il observait vers ses va et vient entre la fenêtre, la porte et les autres détenus. Le jeune s'approcha de Bellec.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, merdeux ? Siffla l'homme.

D'habitude ça suffisait à faire fuir les demeurés de son genre mais il était toujours là.

-Laisse-moi tranquille, gamin. Soupira Pierre.

Le môme était toujours là.

-D'où je suis...je pourrais te tuer de sept façons. Même de douze, si j'avais une cuiller. Siffla l'homme.

Le jeune le regardait avec des yeux à moitié morts.

-Si tu ronfles, je t'étrangle dans ton sommeil. T'es prévenu. »

Il s'éloigna enfin de Bellec, s'assaillant sur le lit miteux. L'Assassin le vit sortir quelque chose de brillant de sa poche et le regarder avec attention avant de la remettre à sa place. D'ordinaire, les gardes veillaient à se qu'aucun effets personnels ne suivent les taulards, mais pas cette fois. Ça piqua la curiosité de Pierre, qui se leva et s'appuya sur le mur. Le gamin semblait jeune, à peine la vingtaine tout au plus, et quoi qu'il ai fait pour atterrir ici, il avait contrarié la mauvaise personne. Le môme s'était endormi sur le flan, l'Assassin s'avança vers lui, fouillant habilement sa poche à la recherche de l'objet. Il senti quelque chose de rond et l'extirpa, il fit courir ses doigts sur l'objet étrangement familier. Il retourna vers son coin, observant les bosselures, les rayures neuves ou anciennes de la montre. Il se posa, ouvrant la montre faisant remonter tout les souvenirs qu'elle contenait.

« -Eh bien...que je soit maudit. Maugréa l'homme en jetant son regard vers le jeune homme qui dormait au bout.

L'homme ferma la montre dans un claquement sec.

-Voilà que de vieux démons viennent me hanter. Pas vrai merdeux ? »

Bellec soupira. Était-il arrivé quelque chose au rejeton de Dorian ? Ce blanc bec lui avait-il volé avant de la briser ? Il attendrait le réveil du voleur pour lui poser la question.

Le matin se leva et le jeune homme commença à bouger. Bellec était bien en face de lui, triturant la montre pour attirer l'attention du jeune. Comme l'avait espéré Pierre, le jeune se dressa d'un bond et s'avança vers lui.

« -Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça, merdeux ? Interrogea l'homme en se dressant à son tour.

-Arrêtes, je ne suis pas d'humeur. Rends la moi. Gronda le jeune en s'approchant et en tentant de la récupérer.

Bellec le maîtrisa sans difficulté. Le jeune se redressa et se tourna vers l'homme, il lui lança une épée en bois et l'attrapa

-Viens me la reprendre. Si tu t'en crois capable, fit l'homme avec un sourire carnassier. »

Le petit se débrouillait bien pour un débutant, plus que n'aurait cru Pierre. Il avait peut-être sous-estimé le morveux, ou était-se lui qui avait perdu l'habitude de se battre, il faut dire que la plupart des taulards qu'ils croisaient étaient de piètres bretteurs. Les paris, qui au départ étaient pour lui changèrent rapidement en faveur du jeune, qui couvrait le vieux d'insulte, essayant presque de le faire sortir de sa léthargie. Une fois le combat terminé, le jeune vainqueur demanda au vieux de lui rendre sa montre.

« -Rends-moi ce qui m'appartient et retourne à tes dessins, vieillard.

-Mes dessins ? Répéta Pierre incrédule.

-Ces dessins, là ! Cria le jeune en pointant le fond de la cellule. Il y en a partout ! Tu as couvert toute ta cellule de tes pattes de mouche !

C'est à ce moment que Pierre compris qu'il les voyait lui aussi. Il marcha vivement vers lui, le forçant à avancer vers le mur.

-Approches un peu, petit merdeux.

-Tu vas me lâcher ! S'indigna le jeune en se débattant.

-Regardes bien le mur.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

-Regardes-le.

L'homme vit qu'il ne regardait pas.

-Concentre-toi ! Insista l'Assassin.

Après seulement quelques secondes, le jeune homme se détacha lentement de Bellec et s'avança encore un peu plus du mur.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Interrogea le môme.

-Des messages du passé. Expliqua Bellec. Je me suis fait jeté dans la moitié les prisons de Paris pour les trouver.

Un don pareil n'était pas commun.

-Comment tu t'appelles, petit ? Demanda Pierre.

-Arno. Souffla le jeune. Arno Victor Dorain.

Le jeune se tourna vers Bellec.

-Dorian...Ah, je m'en doutait ! Grincha l'Assassin. Pierre Bellec. J'ai connu ton père.

Son expression était plus triste qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, il lui tendit la montre, reconnaissant sa défaite.

-T'en as de la chance. Souffla Arno amer avant de retourner vers sa couche.

Il ne le croyait pas, qu'à cela ne tienne.

-Il est mort à Versailles. Quelle année ? Déjà ? 76 ? 77 ? En décembre, si je me souviens bien. Et pas de témoins.

Ça attira l'attention du jeune.

-Comment sais-tu ?

-Ton père était un Assassin, Arno. Expliqua Pierre. Il s'est battu toute sa vie afin que l'humanité puisse vivre libre. Reste à mes côtés et tu vivras assez longtemps pour rejoindre la Confrérie et faire honneur à sa mémoire.

Le jeune se moqua du vieux.

-Écoutes. Je suis persuadé que ta petite secte est vraiment charmante...mais ça ne m'intéresse pas. Tout se que je veux, c'est retrouver Élise. Fit Arno en se retournant.

-Et comment tu comptes t'y prendre depuis cette cellule ? »

Un point pour Bellec. Arno se tourna à nouveau vers Pierre. Il lui tendit l'épée, le jeune acquiesça.

Durant deux mois, Bellec s'est employé à améliorer les talents du petit, durant deux moins, il l'a entraîné à maîtriser sa vision d'aigle, durant deux mois, il lui a apprit tout se qu'il savait, durant deux mois, ils ont partagé leurs journées entre les leçons et les débats. En deux putains de mois, ce petit avait atteint le même niveau que son père. Pierre était fier de lui, même si il ne le montrait pas et ne l'exprimait pas. Puis, un beau matin, ils ont pu s'évader, sur le toit Bellec avait sauté, espérant sincèrement que le petit rejoindrait les Assassins, comme son père avant lui. Il avait tout donné pour lui et espérait bien continuer sur cette voie encore longtemps. Car il s'était prit d'affection pour ce môme. Plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Finalement, il allait peut-être tenir sa promesse.

Dans le sanctuaire, Guillaume était venu lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'un jeune visiteur arrivait. Bellec sourit à cette nouvelle. Finalement, Arno était venu. Il se cacha sous une arche, attendant l'arrivé de son protégé.

« -T'as pris ton temps merdeux. » Se moqua le Mentor.

Au fils du temps, Pierre voyait son protégé grandir au sein de la confrérie, exploiter tout l'étendu de son potentiel, surpasser certains grâce à ses prouesses ou à ses actes. Il faisait parfois semblant de le réprimander, de s'énerver contre lui, le poussant toujours plus loin, d'être toujours le meilleur. Il était fier de se qu'il voyait en lui. Ce n'était pas son fils, mais bien celui de son ami, mais il l'avait toujours traité comme tel. Ce n'était pas à cause de cette foutue promesse, mais bien parce qu'il aimait ce jeune homme comme son père l'aurait aimé si il avait été là. Mais...Il n'était pas son père. Il n'était même pas un bon modèle. Il avait échoué. Il avait encore tout gâché. Il était allé trop loin. Et ce n'était que maintenant qu'il voyait le plafond de l'église où il se vidait de son sang, qu'il réalisait combien il avait été dans l'erreur. Et que peut-être aurait-il mieux fallu que tout ceci ne soit qu'un rêve.

« -Eh merdeux. Gargouilla Bellec. Je sais que tu as vu mes souvenirs.

Arno était près de lui, il avait enlevé sa capuche.

-Tu aurais dû mieux viser petit. Je te l'ai demandé il me semble, non ?!

-C'est vrai Bellec, tu me l'as demandé. Mais je n'y suis pas arrivé. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Bellec secoua péniblement la tête. Arno s'approcha lentement de son oreille et lui murmura, tout doucement.

-Je t'ai toujours considéré comme un père.

Le jeune homme se redressa le visage tiraillé par la tristesse et les regrets.

-Je doute que je pourrais passer bonjour à ton père Arno, tu m'en tiendras pas rigueur, hein ?

Pierre rendit son dernier souffle en voyant le visage du pauvre Assassin qui entendait son prénom de la bouche de son Mentor pour la première fois.

-Reposes en paix. Murmura Arno en lui fermant les yeux. »

* * *

**Voilà pour cette petite fanfiction.**

**J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Je vous embrasse !**


End file.
